


i love you

by ratfacereed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfacereed/pseuds/ratfacereed
Summary: Nobody, and especially not Nines, could love Gavin Reed.Until Nines does.





	i love you

“I love you, Gavin,” Nines breathed out, staring down with formidable, affectionate intensity. Gavin felt his body seize at the soft words and immediately, thoughtlessly he was trying to rip himself out of the embrace. The fondness apparent in the android’s face was too much—it made him want to curl up and protect himself from the eyes that seemed to be piercing into his soul.

 

“No you don’t,” Gavin spat, choking up slightly as the grip on his arms persisted. Nines held him closer and a pitiful whimper bubbled up in Gavin’s throat. “Let me go, stupid fucking—” he said with more bite, hoping that the venomous tone would push him away.

 

“I love you,” Nines repeated, cupping Gavin’s face gently and placing a kiss to the scar on the bridge of his nose. One of his many imperfections, pressed against one of the most perfect people to be imagined.

 

“You don’t fucking love me,” he growled with a shove, kicking and thrashing to remove himself from Nines’ arms. Nobody could love someone as fucked up as him, especially not someone like Nines. Of that, he was certain. He closed his eyes as a broken whimper fell from his lips, pounding his fists against the android’s chest. “Please just let me go, you don’t need me, I’m only going to ruin—” He was cut off by another dry sob. “Just let me go.”

 

The hands clutching his chin were pulling him closer, sealing Gavin’s lips against the android’s. Tears began to stream down Gavin’s cheeks, fists changing to clutch desperately at Nines’ sweater. The salty taste mingled with their lips, open-mouthed and frantic on Gavin’s part, but steady and grounding from Nines.

 

“Why?” Gavin cried out, pulling away to drop his head against Nines’ chest, gripping the android’s sweater tighter.

 

“I love you because of who you are, Gavin. I love the way you subconsciously rub your nose when you’re nervous, the way your hair looks in the morning, how your eyes light up when you make a connection in a case. Everything about you, Gavin Reed. Everytime I look at you, I’m reminded of how utterly and hopelessly devoted to you I am,” Nines’ tender voice spieled, kissing the top of Gavin’s head and rubbing his hands along the man’s upper back. Gavin openly sobbed, shoving his face into Nines’ shoulder, uncaring of staining the android’s pristine clothing with his tears.

 

“You shouldn’t,” he choked out.

 

“And yet I do,” Nines responded, holding him close. Gavin remained silent, moving his head in compliance with Nines’ hands as he was brought into another kiss. It was soft and caring, the non-verbal exchange of emotions quick to overwhelm Gavin. He kissed back tenderly, wrapping his arms around Nines’ neck and letting himself succumb to the gentle touches.

 

“I-I love you too,” Gavin said, breathing harshly through his mouth before lifting up to continue. Nines ran his hands up and down Gavin’s hips, guiding the kiss as Gavin began to feel himself calm down.

 

They exchanged the three words between kisses continuously as Gavin’s heart rate slowed, as his anxiety melted away. Gavin was compliant when Nines eventually maneuvered him into bed to lay over Nines’ body, nuzzling into the android’s chest as the exhaustion that fell after crying began to weigh on his shoulders.

 

He drifted to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of Nines’ body and his soft murmurs of ‘I love you.’


End file.
